Lost in Life's Maze
by Parachic19
Summary: Bella Swan, the outcast at Forks High School,wants a change.What happens when Bella goes to Rockwood Academy,a boarding school in California,where she meet five amazing people who'll change her life?A story of love and friendship.Canon Pairings-All Human!
1. Change Happens

A/N: Ok…so this is my first fanfic, and please don't let that influence your choice of reading the story or not. Look at the summary for that. Now that that's all cleared up, I just wanted to say that I hope you like the story. You might find a few similarities in the activities that happen in the story to the show Zoey 101. Those references will be rare. The main things are it will be a boarding school in California and there will be six BFFS!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…just my ideas I guess

Chapter 1: Change happens, Even because of Whole Grain Bread

BPOV

_Boom Boom Chhh…Boom Boom Ahhh…Boom Boom Ee…._Ugh! I woke up to the annoying sound coming from the bane of my existence. You might call it an alarm clock. My mom said that this clock was different, though. It supposed to make a person happier. What a load of crap, right? Alarm clocks just make me madder. It's a signal showing that I'll have to live through another day in this hell hole of a town. Forks, Washington might not be so bad of a place to live in if the things that happened here…well…didn't happen. The rain and gloominess of this place were parading through my parent's marriage. Everyday, I came home everyday to arguments between them over the most random things. One day it was over-

"Bella, honey, wake up," my mom yelled from downstairs. Oh no…just wait for it.

"Renée, shut up!" There it was. It never missed a show. Right there, people, was my dad yelling at my mom, like usual. I can't say all of it is his fault, though. Mom fights back just as much. I hurried into the shower before I got another reminder.

I'm Bella Swan, outcast at Forks High School. I'm 16, and going to be a junior next year. I guess I can be described as a tomboy. I honestly do not care for make up, clothes, and boys, which does not help the whole fitting in thing. Another factor to support that fact is that I don't have a boyfriend, when all the other girls do. I can see why, though. I have ugly and plain eyes and unruly brown hair that came to the small of my back. The only things I'm good at are skateboarding and singing.

I quickly rinsed out my hair, smelling like strawberries. Wrapping a towel around myself, I went to my room and stood in front of my closet, suddenly realizing that today was the last day of school. Whoop-dee-flippin'-doo! I just threw on the first things I saw, not really caring about matching. While brushing my hair out, I looked in the mirror. _Hmm, not bad Bella, not bad at all _I thought. I was wearing a pair of baggy black Bermuda shorts, a red cami, and a Nightmare Before Christmas zip-up hoodie. I finished it up with some Crayola Nike high tops. **(pic on profile) **I let my hair down, too lazy to put it up. I ran down stairs, tripping on the last step. Sprawled on the floor, I huffed and got up, mumbling profanities all the way to the kitchen. Grabbing a pop-tart, I walked into the garage and grabbed my skateboard. With backpack and pop-tart in hand, I skated all the way to school, having a feeling that something was going to change today.

After going through all the unnecessary last day of school stuff, (A/N I will actually go into detail when Bella goes to the boarding school) I went home to find my dad's police cruiser in the driveway. _This can't be good _I inwardly sighed. Going through the front door, I found my parents' bickering about God knows what. This being normal, I just went upstairs to my room not bothering to try fixing anything. A half hour later, they were still going at it, louder than ever. That was weird. The fights usually go for about fifteen minutes, but are then forgotten. My parents were already fighting when I got home, so it should have ended a while back. Curious, I went down the stairs to see my parents still yelling, only this time in the living room. Oh. My. God. They were fighting because Charlie bought white bread instead of WHOLE GRAIN bread. I felt like I was about to combust. This time they went over board. I've been patient for years, but I couldn't take it anymore!

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, making my parent forget about the fight for a minute.

They looked up at me and my father said, "Young lady! That is no way to speak to your parents! Apolo-" I cut him off.

"Don't you 'young lady' me! I have listened to the two of you fight every flippin' day for the past ten years, but now you guys are being borderline stupid! You call yourselves parents? I have taken care of myself for so long because you guys were to busy fighting to give a shit about me!" Tears were starting to well up in my eyes and I tried to blink them back.

"Bella, please. You know that's not true. We love you and have always cared for you," Renée said. Those were words she said, but her eyes said something entirely different. They were guilty. I just glared at her, then at my dad. He had been silent for a while, just looking at his shoes.

"Stop it mom. You're as pathetic as your lies. You too, dad. You can't even look at me in the eyes." Charlie was shaking and Renée took a step toward me. I held up my hand and backed away. "I am done. I need a change. I can't go on living like this. I figure something out and tell you guys at dinner. Oh, are we _even having _dinner, because it doesn't look like it. Just stop fighting and get your acts together or something worse is going to happen tonight." Without giving them time to respond, I stomped up the stairs and into my room. Childish, I know, but I was just so damn pissed. I changed into my pajamas, falling twice, and padded over to my desk where my laptop was. I turned it on and started thinking of what I would do for my 'change'.

All I knew was that I wanted to get away from Forks. We didn't have many family and friends outside of Washington, and I really wanted to get away from the rain. _California and Arizona would be like heaven_ I sighed. I knew I still need to finish school, so boarding school was my only option. I typed in boarding schools in California and a lot of results came up. I clicked on a few, but none of them caught my attention. They were way too prissy for my liking. I saw that one link was for Rockwood Academy. Pretty cool name, I guess. I clicked on it, and the website had a picture of a huge school on it. It was in LA. The picture was taken like someone was in the air, because you could see the whole campus. There were a lot of buildings, and there was a beach near it. _Nice_. The school was a private school, apparently. It was one of the best schools in the country. They were known for their music and athletic department, but also had fashion and theater. It was a bit like a college-high school thing. You could major in something. The student requirements were strait A's and a clean, or slightly clean, record. Woo-Hoo! I met the requirements. I was inwardly squealing with joy like a 6 year old girl locked up in a candy shop. They had a print out brochure, and I immediately printed it out. I was just closing up my laptop when I heard my mother yell that dinner's ready.

Taking the brochure with me, I made my way down the stairs smiling. My parents looked at me funny. They probably didn't believe what I said about needing a 'change' or something. Grinning, I slapped the brochure on the table in front of my dad and took a seat and started eating. I didn't exactly _what _I was eating but it was pretty good. It was silent, too silent. I looked up to see my dad purplish-red in the face and my mom looked resigned, like she wasn't surprised at all.

"What the hell is this!" my dad all but screamed.

"A brochure," I replied somewhat calm.

"A brochure….A BROCHURE! This is a brochure for a boarding school that you are NOT going to. You are way too young to be on your own, and I just won't let you go!"

"Charlie, calm down," Renée soothed, but her eyes were shining bright with unshed tears. Dad was taking deep breaths. "Maybe it's for the best, honey. Like Bella said earlier, she can't go on living with us if we're going to fight all the time. You know that. It might be nice for her to have a change, and it might be easier for us to work things out. I think we all need space," mom said, trying to convince him.

"I just can't let you go, though. I'll miss you too much, Bells," Charlie choked out.

"I know, I'll miss you too dad. But it's not like you'll never see me again. There will be breaks, and we'll talk and video chat all the time. You just have to let go, though." I said, the last part coming out in a whisper.

After a long pause, my dad nodded at Renée, and she gave a small smile in my direction.

"Are you sure?" she asked, though she probably knew the answer.

"Positive. I need this. It'll be good for me. Heck, I might even make a few friends there," I said surely. My parents smiled.

"We'll call them and see if things will workout," my dad said

The next week, my parents came bursting in my room, panting, and my mom screamed.

"What's going on?" I yelled.

"You've been accepted," my dad said smiling while my mom shrieked, "You're going to Rockwood Academy!"

"Are you serious?" I yelled jumping out of bed. They both nodded their heads vigorously. _Wow!_ I thought.

"Wait, when am I leaving," I asked.

"You'll be leaving at the end of July, a month before school starts, so you can get settled." My mom chimed.

"Yeah, they said that you'll me sharing a dorm room with two other girls, but you won't know their names until you get there. Thankfully the dorms aren't coed, or I would probably have steam coming out of my ears," dad said with a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Charlie," Renée said, "let her live a little."

"She can have fun without being near boys," Charlie grumbled. That's all it took to get them started. I pushed them out of my room as their voices raise higher and higher. I was still in shock. Then something hit me. _If I'm going to make the most use of this opportunity, then I'm going to have to change as well. _That's what started Operation Change Bella to Be Her Polar Opposite, OCB2HPO for short, I guess.

Let the changes begin.

A/N So that's the first chapter. I hoped you liked it. The other chapters will be happier, and I don't know, positive. This chapter showed how miserable Bella was in Forks, but the others will definitely be a bit different. Read and Review

Luv ya,

Parachic19


	2. A Whole New Me

**A/N I just got the first review in my entire life! It's from Fyrwenn! I just wanted to say thanks. Anyway, this chapter is kind of like a filler chapter, and might not be very long. So…I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…just my ideas I guess**

Chapter 2: A Whole New Me

BPOV

Changing is harder than I thought. I don't even know where to start! I am currently lying down on my bed groaning because of my lack of knowledge in how to change. I don't exactly want to let go of who I really am. First, I am definitely going to need a new wardrobe. _Finally, a start. _My family is pretty wealthy, but living in Forks, that doesn't mean much. Going down the stairs, I actually felt excited. Then a thought hit me, and immediately my spirits went down a level. Ugh! I don't have a ride. Well, actually, I did have permission to use Charlie's police cruiser, but how embarrassing would that be? _Well it's that or nothing _I thought.

Getting in the cab, I decided that I'm going to by a new car as well. There is absolutely no way that I was going to my new boarding school in the cruiser. We decided that we were going to drive to California because my mom said we would have more time to spend together and it would be kind of like a family road trip. Turning at the next exit that would take me to the mall in Port Angeles, I thought about what style I was going to go for. I didn't really want to go full on Barbie-doll, but I did want a girlier style. Making my way into the mall, I went into the stores that I thought I would never set foot in. After four hours of shopping and five trips back to the car, I decided I had had enough for one day. I ended up buying a bunch of shirts, skirts, shorts, dresses, skinny jeans, true girl underwear (I used to wear boxers), shoes, and jewelry. I only got a few in total pink, though.

Being my semi-stupid self, I tried lugging all of the bags into the house at once, but ended up falling, the bags toppling all over me. My mom saw, and came rushing to my aid.

"Oh my gosh! Bella! Are you ok? No, of course you're not okay," she kept on rambling, helping me to my feet. Only then did she _really_ notice all the bags "What's all this?" she peered into one of the bags and held up a denim skirt, staring at me in utter shock.

"It's not what you think!" I quickly shot. She just gave me a pointed stare. "Okay, it is what you think. I wanted to give myself a makeover before school started. Like I said, I need a change, and this seems like the perfect way to start."

She just stood there grinning at me like the Cheshire Cat. "I can't believe the day has finally come!" she squealed. Mom has never really approved of my boyish ways. "You have got to let me help. My dream is finally coming true…" I started to tune her out after that.

"I want to get all this 'change' stuff out of the way so I have time to adjust to it," I said.

"Good idea, Bells. So you have the whole clothes part done. What else do you want to do," she asked, neatly placing my newly bought items in my closet.

"I want to get a haircut tomorrow, and hopefully find a car that I like," I informed.

"Oooh, we could have a 'Mother-Daughter Day' tomorrow!" Renée squealed. "How 'bout it honey?" looking at her, I realized that I was going to miss her a lot. I quickly agreed, happy that we would be spending more time together.

"Well, I'm gonna crash. It's been a long day. G'night mom", I said, getting my pjs out.

"Of course, sweet dreams, angel," my mom said closing the door. Changing quickly, I jumped into bed, drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

**A/N Well that's it. I don't really like how this chapter came out, but I think the next chapter will be way better. Bella is going to the boarding school soon, and that's where the fun really begins. Read and Review!**

**Luv ya,**

**Parachic19**


	3. Mother and Daughter Day

**A/N There isn't much to say, except enjoy this new chapter! Also, there will be pics from this chapter on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

Chapter 3: "Mother-Daughter" Day

BPOV

I woke up around nine-something to bright sunlight shining through my windows. _Sunlight?_ I scrambled out of bed and made my way to the window. The sun was an anomaly in Forks. It just wasn't normal. _The universe really does want this Mother-Daughter Day to be the best _I thought happily. I was truly excited to spend some time with my mom. It had been years since the last time we really spent time together. The sun being out today just made the day better and brighter. I took a quick shower and stood in front of my closet. I heard Charlie and Renée downstairs, and my mom was telling dad about our plan for today.

Looking into my closet, I wanted to give my parents a surprise. I took out a pair of mini shorts and a light blue tank that had swirly designs in red, purple, and silver. I stepped into red flip flops and decided to wear some make up. Even though I never wore the stuff, I was pretty decent in putting some on for the first time. I just used some clear mascara, black eyeliner, purple-ish blue eye shadow, and pink tinted lip gloss. Putting my hair up in a high, cheery ponytail, I looked in the mirror to assess myself. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. The girl in the reflection did not look like tomboy Bella. _OMG!_

I walked slowly down the stairs, and my parents were sitting at the table eating breakfast. My dad was the first one to see me, and by the looks of it, he was really surprised with my choice of attire. I know this because he was practically choking on his coffee. I rushed over to his aid and roughly pat/hit him on his back until he regained control. I looked over at my mom and she had a goofy grin plastered on her face. She looked so happy.

My dad was just staring at me in disbelief. "Who are you and what have you done with my Bella?" he bellowed, but his eyes were twinkling. He must have been happy with the change, too.

I sighed," It's really me, dad. You can cut the act and go back to eating." I didn't really like the attention, but I guess it was inevitable.

"I know, Bells, but I could hardly recognize you. You just look so beautiful. I mean you always have been, but now I can see that my daughter is really a daughter," he teased. I blushed red, and cursed myself.

"Charlie, leave the poor girl alone. She's gong to get a ton of teasing from me today, so she deserves a little peace," my mom said, playfully punching dad in the arm. I love it when they don't fight. They are so much fun to be around.

"Bella, finish up breakfast while I call a cab."

I finished up the remains of my toast and coffee, and put the dishes in the sink. Charlie was getting ready to leave for the station. He came over and hugged me, and told me to have a nice time with my mom.

I went up to my room and filled up the new silver purse that I had just gotten with my wallet, cell phone, iPod, and lip gloss. I put on some sunglasses, and let them rest on my head until they would be needed. I found my mom waiting for me by the front door, still smiling.

"Ready to go," she asked. I could see how excited she was for this day.

"Yup," I said, popping the 'p'.

"Okay, so do want to get a haircut first, or to the car shop?"

I thought for a second. "Let's do the haircut first, and we can go out and eat lunch. Then we can go to the car shop."

"Sounds good to me," Renée said, the same time we heard a car horn. "That must be the taxi. Come on.

We got to the mall in no time, and my mom gave the driver the money we owed him. She dragged me into the building, and we made our way to the salon. She got us both appointments for haircuts, saying she needed her roots touched up, and mani-petis' **(A/N I don't know if that's the right spelling)** as a treat for our special day. Luckily we didn't have to wait long, and were towed towards the chairs immediately. My mom was on the opposite side, so she wouldn't see me until we were going to get our mani-petis' **(again, sorry)**.

"Hello, I'm Maci and I will be your hair stylist today. Let me just start off by saying that you have beautiful hair" she said smiling.

I blushed. "I'm Bella," I mumbled, not really sure of what else to say.

"Well, Bella, do you know what you want done with your hair today," Maci asked, playing a bit with my hair.

"Umm…no, I honestly don't know. Maybe I could go for some bangs and a few highlights," the last part coming out in a question. "Whatever looks good is what I want, so I guess you surprise me."

Maci looked at my hair and then asked, "Are you okay with bright colors in your hair, or do you want a more subtle and natural look"

"I'm okay with anything really, so it doesn't really matter."

"Great! Let's go and wash your hair out, and then I can work my magic on your hair," she smiled. I was staring to really like Maci.

An hour and half after rinsing, snipping, and blow-drying, the stylist was done. She turned me around, and asked, "What do you think?"

Looking into the mirror, I gasped. I was completely transformed, and in a GOOD WAY! I had my hair cut down to an inch below my shoulders with a bunch of layers. I had choppy front-side bangs, and a few blonde highlights. It was a mix between platinum blonde and honey blonde. On the front-right and back-left were two dark blue streaks. **(pic on profile)** I look amazing! I got up and hugged Maci, repeating 'thank you's' and 'oh my god's'. Then only did I realize what I was doing.

"Oh…ummm…sorry" I mumbled, blushing. That was totally uncharacteristic of me **(did that make sense?)**

"No need to apologize, hon. You _do_ look amazing! Let's go show your mom. I am going to be the one doing your mani-petis' anyway." She led me to where my mom was, and I saw that she was almost done. She looked up at me, and her eyes were literally bugging out.

"Oh my god! What happened to you? You look so beautiful!" she kept on squealing.

"I know, right? Maci was amazing!" I said. I think this haircut is making me girlier. I never talk like this.

"Are you ladies ready for your manicures and pedicures, because I just got everything set up and ready," Macy asked. I didn't even know that she left. We followed her, and in the end, I got my nails done to match the blue in my hair with swirly white flowers on my index fingers. My mom got French tips with baby pink nail polish. It was cute. Renee paid, and we left the salon. I took a picture of my nails with my cell phone because I wanted to get the same thing done again before leaving for school.

My mom called a cab again, and we went to a quaint little restaurant called La Bella Italia. I ordered a Mushroom Ravioli while my mom got a Chicken Alfredo.

"Bella, you truly do look amazing. I'm glad you're doing this and coming out of your shell," Renée said adoringly.

"Me too, mom. This is really going to be good for me." I said while sticking a mushroom in my mouth. _Yum, that tastes so good_. We quickly finished up our lunch with mindless chit-chat.

The car place was only a short distance from here, so we decided to walk. On our way there a group of guys around my age were passing us. I didn't think much about it until they started wolf-whistling. I turned around, and was about to tell them what to do with their grimy mouths, but Renée stopped me.

"It's all fun and games, Bella. Don't get too worked up," my mom said giggling. I stood there gaping at her like a buffoon. Was this my MOM talking? I am not used to getting attention by boys, so I was slightly troubled.

We reached the car shop, and went through the glass doors. We set our bags to the side, and started looking at the cars. I think I want a sports car. They're fast and they look awesome!

A man who looked like he was in his mid-forties came up to us and asked, "Good evening ladies! Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes, my daughter is looking for a car, and money isn't a problem," my mom replied giddily.

"Well, we have a bunch of cars, as you can see, but do you think you can narrow it down a bit. Oh, and how rude of me! I am Roger Wilford."

"Renee and Bella," mom said.

"Okay, so I want a car that's fast, like sports car fast," I answered his earlier question.

"Well we have a ton to choose from. Let me show a few of the popular ones…", and with that we were subjected to seeing a ton of cars, but none of them caught my interest. Then I saw him.

"What's that one," I asked Roger, ushering him to the car of my dreams.

"Well, that fine car is a 2010 Ferrari California sports car, very fast, but very expensive," he said, eyeing me skeptically.

"I want that one", I said immediately, looking at my mom, who was nodding with approval. The car was sleek and electric blue. It was like lightning mixed with the ocean. It was also a convertible. **(pic on profile)** I loved it.

"Okay, if you are sure", Roger said. "I nodded furiously. "well you guys just need to sign some paperwork, and then the baby is all yours," he said, leading us to his office. **(I don't exactly know what you have to do to get a car, so just go along with it) **After signing all the paperwork, I was handed the keys to the car. We left the shop, my mom sleeping in the passenger seat, exhausted, and I hooked up my iPod to the car speakers. My mom was a very deep sleeper, so I could have the music up. I sang along, while speeding home.

_If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
So ripped off so stepped on  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
You're not the only one  
So get up_

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

If you feel so filthy  
So dirty so fucked up  
If you feel so walked on  
So painful so pissed off  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to go down  
You're not the only one  
So get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
Just get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

_-Riot, Three Days Grace_

I could feel, right now, that my life was about to change, and I don't know if that was good or bad.

**A/N So that's Chapter 3! Personally, I really liked it. Next chapter is boarding school! I don't know if Bella and Edward are going to meet in Chapter 4 or 5. Any ideas on how they should meet? I have a few, but I want your opinions as well. Also some song requests would be nice, and I can see what I can work with.**

**Luv ya,**

**Parachic19**


	4. Author's Note!

**!****Author's Note****!**

** Okay, I know you all hate these (who doesn't), but this is for your own good. I haven't updated in a while because of school work, so I apologize. It has been a very stressful week, so I am only going to be updating this weekend. I know that this is a bit of a long wait, but school come first. I have sooo many essays to turn in this week, so my brain is overloaded with writing. Anyway, the reason for this author's note is so that I can apologize…AND to tell that I am not abandoning the story, for those who thought that. So once again, I AM SORRY! I will get to the story ASAP!**

**Luv ya,**

**Parachic19**


	5. Cali, Here I Come!

**A/N **_**PLEASE READ!**_** Ok, I am EXTREMELY SOORY for the horrifyingly long wait! This week was even busier than the last, with HW and doctor's appointments. I've been sick on and off all week, and the basketball season just ended, so no more practices and more time to update!:) So on to the story :) I am hoping to update two more times by the end of Monday night, or for others, the 21****st****. this chapter is going to have many POVs, and it might not be very long, but keep in mind, I will be updating way more often. The POVs will be in Bella's POV, Edward's POV, Alice's POV, Jasper's POV, Rosalie's POV, and Emmet's POV. I don't really think I can describe this in the story right away, so I'm telling you now that the three boys are brothers, but Emmet and Jasper are adopted and they chose to keep their original surnames. Now that that's all cleared up, the song I chose for this chapter has is very inappropriate and uses vulgar language, and I apologize for that, but I chose this song for the thought of having the time of your life. I like the chorus, especially. ****THE LYRICS TO THE SONG ARE A LITTLE "M" RATED!**** I also know that in the first chapter, I said that Bella was going to be a junior the coming year, but I'm changing it. She is going to be 17, becoming a senior, as well as the others. So read, review, subscribe favorite, and all that fun stuff!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**California- Hollywood Undead**

**Chapter 4- Cali, Here I Come!**

**BPOV**

_California show me love  
Get buzzed; let's get fucked up  
California throw it up  
Get buzzed; let's get fucked up  
California show me love  
Get buzzed; let's get fucked up  
California, so high we'll ride all night _

"Do you have everything, hon," my dad asked.

I can't believe the two months were actually up, and I'm leaving for boarding school. It's all so surreal! During these last couple of months, I did a little more research on the school, and found out that it was formerly an all boys school, but that was changed last year, though. Apparently, none of the girls applied for the school last year because it was such a sudden change and no one really heard about it. At least I won't be the only newbie. I also looked at websites for helpful tips and factors that helped me find my "inner girl". Stupid, I know, but it actually made a difference. My dad even noticed. I am now a proper girl, but I still haven't lost the old me. She's still there somewhere. _  
_

"Yup, all set," I said, with a tinge of remorse I might add, because no matter how many bad memories this place holds, I am still going to miss it dearly. It has been my home ever since I can remember. Saying a silent goodbye to the house, I got in the backseat of the car. We were taking the Ferrari because in no way would I make my grand entrance at the school in a freaking police cruiser. All my work in these two months would have been a waste, then. The ride would be about three to four days, but we have a good chance of making it there earlier. Why, might you ask? While it's my turn to take the wheel, my parents will be in a deep slumber…err… hopefully, and I will be speeding like a mad man. Having a police officer as a dad, I should have been even more cautious about the traffic laws, but obviously, that had no effect on me whatsoever. Charlie being my dad also gave me a few tricks on not getting pulled over.

Looking out the window while we passed the endless lanes trees, I saw what I was leaving, but also what kind of world I was going to soon be entering. California, brace yourself, because you have no idea what is to come….

**EPOV**

We were on our way to our so called home, the one, the only, ROCKWOOD ACADEMY! It truly was a magnificent place. I mean, honestly, we've been attending the school since the middle of 5th Grade, so I think it was okay to call it home. It was way more appropriate to call the school home than our actual house in the outskirts of Seattle. I pulled out of the driveway, following the print out MapQuest directions, and telling my brothers to shut the hell up. Seriously, I need to freaking concentrate until we made it to the highway! Oh, yeah, my brothers Emmet McCarthy (**is that the right name?) **and Jasper Whitlock go to RW with me. We were all in the same year, soon to be Seniors in high school, only both of them have different birthdays because they're adopted. The only thing that's different this year is that we get to drive to the school by ourselves since my parent's apparently trust us to make the right decisions and are responsible young men, so this is their way of showing it. Man, are they frikkin' clueless, not that I'm complaining. They're taking a separate car because they are going on a little romantic road trip, so they'll visit us in a week or two. I'm really excited for this year though, not only because it's our last, but girls actually applied to go to this school. Who knows what will happen?

_I'm a pirate on the streets of C-California  
Movin' and cruisin', we're boozin' all night to the mornin'  
So from dust 'till dawn, you know Undead is always on  
Hit it once like a bomb  
Hit it twice and then I'm gone!  
_

**JPOV**

So here I am, in the passenger seat, sitting next to Edward with Emmet in the backseat doing God-knows what. I still can't believe that Carlisle and Esme would condone this. They know how we act, and still let us drive all the way California in a sports car, an Aston Martin Vanquish to be specific. What were they thinking? _God, please don't let us screw things up. _I have to admit, though, I know we're going to have a blast on the way to school. My brothers cannot go a minute without fun. Edward, the sensible, yet total party-er know his way with the best music, and can get any woman, young and old, to lose their train of thought. I think it's his hair, or some shit. It does come in handy though. Emmet, oh bless the dear boy, is the charming goof of the family. He looks so intimidating with his bulging muscles, but anyone who knows him gets that he is such a little teddy bear. I, on the other hand, the blonde haired blue eyed All-American boy can get any information I want out of almost anybody. Apparently, I am very charismatic. Emmet says it's the slight Southern accent, and Edward says it's the eyes. Anyway, with the girls coming to the school this year, I might find the girl of my dreams!

_'Cause the shit that we're saying, is the shit that they're playin'  
If we don't make it we'll take it  
If ain't real then we'll fake it  
Open your mouth and I'll break it; don't give a fuck it you hate it!  
We're looking for the 6 chicks, down with the 6 dicks  
Rollin' all day, gettin' buzzed its ridiculous  
Horny like the sickness  
Quickies with the quickness  
Pussy like its business  
Work it like its fitness _

**EmPOV**

_They got me ready to party on this sweetened Bacardi  
From the north to the south, this state's all about  
Silicon lips and all the fake tits!  
California girls; best in the world  
Best in the back seat; so lets get fuckin' nasty! _

Man, am I ready to have the time of my life this year! First, being able to drive to school, ALONE, for the first time, and second, having girls attend the school for the very first time in Rockwood History…This is like heaven. The school is like a serious cockblocker, or something. Guys cannot live happy lives with ONLY guys. We're being "girl-deprived" and that is not cool, not cool at all. I, the fantastical Emmet, need girls, or there is no "fantastical" with the Emmet! I can already tell you, and we just started the drive, that on the drive to the school, we'll be getting stuck a load of crap sometime or another, but I know that Edward, Jasper, and me will get through it together. That's how awesome we are, and nothing will change that. This year is definitely going to be one to remember.

_You don't wanna step on us, we leave the club fucked up  
Come on down and say "What's up?"  
Don't front 'cause I ain't buzzed  
Johnny's here to fuck you up  
JDOG pass the 40 up  
You know I'll be here all night  
And Undead 'till the day we die  
_

**APOV**

I'm so excited! I'm boarding the plane to Texas right now, just to catch the connected flight to LA. I was leaving Maine, the home of my old boarding school, just to go to Rockwood Academy. I heard they have an epic Fashion department. I used to live with my grandma, but being my teenage self, I think I was a little bit too much for a sixty year old woman to handle. My parents died in a car crash when I was six, so I barely remember them. Sometimes I do cry, though, wishing I had parents to support me and watch me grow up. It is a miracle that I am alive because I was in that deadly car crash. It's a wonder how I came out alive. I should be thankful for my life. I hope to make new friends this year, hopefully. No one has ever had the patience to get to know me and I am getting really tired of that, so I hope this year at the new school is different. California, here I come…

_California show me love  
Get buzzed; let's get fucked up  
California throw it up  
Get buzzed; let's get fucked up  
California show me love  
Get buzzed; let's get fucked up  
California, so high we'll ride all night_

**RPOV**

Ahhh, sweet, sweet relief. I can't wait to stay in one place for over two months. I have been moving constantly since I was seven years. My dad is a famous businessman and my mom is one of the highest-ranked fashion designers in the world. They are divorced, and as you can probably tell from their occupations, the move around a lot. It doesn't matter which parent I'm with, because I am always changing places. The longest time I've been in a place since I was seven is four months, and that was in Australia, which is where I'm leaving from right now. Can you imagine living like that for the past ten years? I guess all my frustration came out when my father mentioned another move, and now I'm on my way to boarding school. I could not be any happier, okay, I would be happier if I made great friends when I get to Cali, and maybe even a have a boyfriend. I really hope having an accent won't label me as a freak. I pick up accents really fast, so at the moment, I have a bit of an Australian accent, but not too obvious. It will probably fade away after a few months in America. The best part is that I get to have two roommates with me at the dorm. I have been alone all my life. No friends, no siblings, nada. I hope they are nice. Wow, I can't wait for boarding school.

_Get, get, get drunk lets  
Get, get, get drunk lets  
Get, get, get drunk lets  
Get, get, get...  
_

_California show me love  
Get buzzed; let's get fucked up  
California throw it up  
Get buzzed; let's get fucked up  
California show me love  
Get buzzed; let's get fucked up  
California, all night 'till the morning_

California, so high we'll ride all night!

**A/N so that's Chapter 4! Hope you guys liked it. This chapter barely had any dialogue. It was supposed to show the thoughts of all the characters, and the impatience to start Senior Year and meet new people! I don't think that a lot of the song went with this chapter, but I loved it so much that I had to use it. It has been stuck in my head for a whole week because one of my friends on the basketball team told me about, and now after that, the song has been stuck in my head. I thought this was a good way to get it out. So once again, read, review, favorite, and subscribe!**

**Luv ya,**

**Parachic19**


End file.
